


Hunting for my heart

by CloudBusting85



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Set after season 1 ending, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: An April centric fic in which she embarks on a scavenger hunt created by Sterling.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time that I finished the series, I suddenly got inspired and let the inspiration flow. Thank you for stopping by and enjoy.

Chapter 1:

April was in the middle of reading an article for a school assignment when she heard the familiar buzzing sound of the front gate to her driveway.She wondered who it was,and what they wanted .It certainly wasn't her mother as she was out trying to find the perfect ornamental vases for the flower show that was happening at the country club in a few weeks.She’d been out since the early hours of the morning and April had presumed she wouldn't be back till late considering her mom had left her a chicken pot pie and had woken her up at 6am to go through step by step instructions of how to cook the pie. It couldn’t be her father either,ever since he had come back home he’d spent all of his time either at the country club or with lawyers,probably trying to see who he could bribe with money to drop the case.

April wondered what her mom thought of her,to think that she would have no idea how to cook a meal for herself.April knew that it wasn’t because her mom didn’t think she could do it,it was because her mom didn’t think April could do it to the same standard as she did it,nothing April did was to a high enough standard and that was something that she had learnt to accept from a young age.She was always hearing remarks of ‘April why in heaven's name did you do it like that,’ or ‘ Maybe you would have got a higher grade if you had done it the way I told you.’ Over the years she had learned to ignore it, it was impossible to block it out though,when the people who were supposed to be her biggest supporters,were her biggest critiques. 

It couldn’t be the cleaner either because in her moms typical control freak manor she only liked the cleaner to be in the house when she was present to tell her how to clean, which would end up with her mom giving the cleaner demonstrations,usually meaning that her mom did most of the cleaning anyway.The cleaners never lasted long,it wasn’t a surprise,April felt bad for them her mom was insufferable ,why do you think she had practically begged her parents to let her go to her first summer bible camp when she was five,she was the youngest there,but she took any opportunity to get away from her parents.

April put down her pen and walked across the landing where one of the control panels was found,she pressed on the intercom.

“Hello,” she said, pausing to wait for an answer.

“Anyone there.” she asked gingerly.

But there was no answer,so she went back into her room.She had only just sat down when the buzzer buzzed again,she rolled her eyes,seriously she didn’t have the time for whatever stupid game someone was playing.

“Hello.” April said for a second time and once again there was no response.

“I don’t know what kind of game you are playing but it’s honestly not funny one single bit .” April said over the intercom.

April went back into her room before she had even sat back down again the buzzer buzzed.

That was it ,she had had enough of whoever was trying to annoy her and she was going to give them a piece of her mind and threaten to call security on them if they didn’t leave immediately. 

She put some shoes on and grabbed her keys and pulled the door closed behind her and she half walked half stormed down the driveway of her house to the front gate to confront the buzzer culprit. 

When she got there ,she opened the window in the solid gate and looked through to see who it was,to her surprise there was nobody there,instead there was a balloon and bag attached to the balloon ,she stared at it for a few seconds wondering what it might be .Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the gate to retrieve the mystery bag. She walked back up the drive way back into the house muttering under her breath about common decency.


	2. Clue one and Clue two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April gets her first clues of the Scavenger hunt.

Chapter 2:

She sat the bag and balloon on the entryway table and peered inside.Inside was a piece of card and a rock ,she presumed the rock was to weigh the bag to stop the balloon flying away.She saw that the card had writing on it and began to read what was written.

I know you think I've been full of deceit,tricks and lies.  
But give me one more chance and your in for a surprise.  
Scavenger hunts we've both planned before.  
If you so choose it's time for your own tour.  
Follow these clues and your surprise you shall find.  
And if you don't want to,I will not mind.

April read the note over and over again,she guessed it was from Sterling,they hadn't talked in weeks,she was desperate to let her know that she wasn't angry about her and Blair being the ones to bring in her father.Her father had sat her down and told her that she wasn't to associate with the Wesley girls any longer,they lacked respect and tried to meddle in things that didn't concern them ,which would surely lead to them being in trouble and April was to stay away from trouble because the Stevens family didn't need any more falsehoods or accusations to tarnish the family name.Sterling hadn’t been in school since the whole incident that had occurred at the lock in and that had been four weeks ago.She was starting to worry,Sterling never missed school,the last time Sterling had missed school was three years previous when she had been off school for three days with strep throat ,but it wasn’t like she was keeping tabs on her,that would be totally ridiculous! What worried her even more was Blair wasn’t in school either and they hadn’t been to church and nobody had seen the family at the country club.There were rumours going around that her family had had some trouble with the police but they were only rumours and April had tried calling and texting Sterling to see if she was alright but her the messages always remained unopened.April missed Sterling,she missed seeing her and being able to talk to her.

April looked at the paper in her hands deciding what to do about it.After a few minutes of mulling it over she decided she would follow the clues.She didn’t have to talk to Sterling if she didn’t want to.She was surprised that Sterling even wanted to engage with her, but equally part of her wanted to see Sterling to stop the cycle of worry that something terrible had happened to her. She could just go on the scavenger hunt as a bit of a break from doing her work which she had been doing for three hours since her mother had woken her up so early.

Your first clue is simple,  
A place in your garden when we’d bounce,jump and scream,  
The first clue is found on your…..

April glanced at the clue,she remembered second grade when Sterling and her were still friends and she had come round to her house after school and they had spent hours jumping on her trampoline. 

April walked through the house towards the back garden,she walked past the flower beds that her mom would spend hours tending to ,towards her old trampoline,she hadn't used it in years but it still stood in its original place in case they were to ever have guests with young children who might enjoy it,or that's what her mother said.April just felt that her mother lacked the ability to ever give anything up,everything had sentimental value.

April got to her trampoline and saw another bag.She climbed onto the trampoline to retrieve the bag.She looked at the paper inside.

The first clue you found and now you've raised the bar.  
The second clue in a place that will let you go far.

April walked back into the house,trying to unpick the riddle.Finally it sprung into her mind,her car. Once again she headed back outside towards the front gate,honestly this scavenger hunt was slowly becoming a workout. Her car was parked up the driveway. She looked around the car but couldn’t see anything she bent down and saw something underneath her car which she pulled out.


	3. Clue three and four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April hunts for the third and fourth clue.

Chapter 3

Before she read the note it suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea how that note would have got under her car or how the clue had got onto her trampoline.Unless Sterling still remembered the hole in the fence behind the tree house that they used to use to sneak through to buy ice cream when her parents weren't paying attention.April smiled and began to read the next clue.

The third clue is in a place where you find students and teachers,  
Find it on the sports field sitting on the……….

Sterling was taking her on a wild goose chase,it was probably best if she drove to the school,for all she knew there could be a clue that would require her to drive to Canada,she went back into the house and grabbed her phone and keys.

April headed towards the school,she parked in the parking lot and walked round to the sports field,she walked along the bleachers looking for the piece of paper after walking two rows she found it. 

The clues are getting harder do not hesitate do not falter.  
The fourth place you will find is a place near the altar.

April rolled her eyes,now Sterling was making her search the church for a piece of paper.She looked at her watch it was 11.45 on a Saturday which meant she had fifteen minutes to get to the church and find it before the childrens bible study class would start and that was presuming the choir had finished practising and she knew for a fact Vicky the choir master had no time management skills. 

She arrived at the church,there were a few kids in the car park kicking a ball around whilst their parents chatted before their bible study class started.

“Hi April.” one girl said and she ran over and gave her a hug.

“Are you coming to teach bible study today?” another girl asked.

“Please say you are.” one of the boys kicking a football around said.

“Sorry not today guys ,but maybe in summer when i’m off school I can come.”she replied. 

April walked into the church,luckily the choir had finished and there were just a few stragglers left. She wished the clue had been more specific,she didn’t have the time to search the whole church.She walked over to the pew that her family sat in and looked under the bench and there it was another piece of paper,she pulled it off and quickly folded it into her pocket. As she stood up she made eye contact with Sandrine who was in charge or rather had made herself in charge of the band or as they liked to call it the church orchestra, which was really a organ player,a person on guitar and every now and then a flautist and a violinist. Sandrine had been trying for years to get April to play the piano after Sandrine had come to watch her daughter in the middle school music recital and heard April play the piano.April hadn't touched the piano since middle school when her mom had told her that academics were more important than hobbies if she wanted to get into a good college.April quickly averted her eyes and walked towards the exit of the church. 

As she walked away she heard shouts of 

“Bye April see you tomorrow.” and “ See you in mass.”


	4. Clue five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April finds the fifth clue and Blair talks to April.

Chapter 4

April got back to her car and sat down in the driver's seat.

Now it’s time for your fifth and final clue.  
Then the decision is all up to you.  
In this place with toppings,sprinkles and glitter.  
People eat this instead of ice cream when they are trying to be fitter.

April instantly knew where the clue was telling her to go,to the frozen yogurt place that Sterling and Blair had been working at. She pulled up at the store but it seemed to be closed,there weren’t any lights on,perhaps she had got the clue wrong.April sat in her car wondering what to do next. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the text,it was just a self reminder she had set herself to buy note cards for the debate team because she was running low. When she looked up she saw Blair walking towards the car. She wound down the window.

Blair passed her a bag,this time it felt heavier.She looked inside to see almost every single type of chocolate at the supermarket,this was a great surprise,chocolate was probably one of her favourite things. She noticed a piece of paper right at the bottom of the bag.

“You don’t have to look at that if you don’t want to,the chocolate is the surprise.” explained Blair.

April looked at the paper and she instantly knew what it was; it was a set of coordinates.

“What's this for?” asked April 

“How should I know...I’m just the messenger.” smirked Blair clearly knowing what the coordinates were for. 

April opened up the coordinate app on her phone,Ellen had made them all get it in case they were ever lost on their field trips and needed rescuing,they were hardly going to get lost at the museum or on their debate club trips but they downloaded it just to please her.

“ Just so you know I’m doing this for Sterl.” said Blair

April nodded, she sat still for a second and then she started speaking,by the time she realised what she was saying it was too late.

“Why do you hate me so much?”She asked

“ I don’t hate you ,you just have never done anything to make me like you since the whole incident in 5th grade ,there's a difference.” explained Blair

“How is that my fault.”April said defensively, instantly regretting the way she had spoken to Blair but knowing full well that it was a defense mechanism she had built up over the years.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound like that.” April apologised.

Blair was taken aback at the fact she was actually apologising for something.

“Why would you be mad at me about what happened,Sterling was the one who gave me away.” said April defensively.

“That's not how she remembered it and that's not how I remember it.” replied Blair

“Are you saying that I’m lying?” questioned April

“April,we only remember what we tell our brains to remember,and apparently our brains have the ability to develop false memories,if you tell yourself something enough times and pretend that something happened a certain way,your brain begins to believe it as fact.So how do we really know that your tale of events is the truth or that Sterlings tale of events are the truth,the real truth is we don’t and we will never know.All I know is one day you and Sterling were best friends and the next she was crying that she wanted to move schools because you refused to talk to her or acknowledge her existence.” remarked Blair

April looked at Blair taking and realising the truth in what she was saying,maybe her brain had fabricated the events to make it easier to hate Sterling.

“I hadn’t thought about it like that.” replied April.

“Oh how rare Blair Wesley knows something that April Stevens doesn’t ,what a day to remember!right I better get going,but just remember what I said,let's not make these one on one talks a common theme.” Blair laughed.

April said goodbye to Blair and then looked at the piece of paper.

The coordinates were the coordinates of the parking lot of the row of boutique and independent stores that sold a whole host of different things. April had visited most of them countless times with her mom to buy new crystal glasses for dinner parties or to find a new dress for easter and christmas because God forbid they rewear an outfit that has already been worn.

The parking lot was fairly busy but she managed to find a parking space,once she parked the car she sat there wondering what to do next. Then April saw Sterling walking towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments and kudos!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth clue lead April to Sterling and the two of them have a chat.

Chapter 5 

“You came.” said Sterling as she tried to suppress the smile that was flickering at the corners of her mouth.

“I did...thanks for the scavenger hunt it was actually quite fun,plus now I've got chocolate to keep me company when I finish the essay for social studies class.” April replied.

“I’m glad...wait hold on isn’t that essay due in like three weeks?” replied Sterling

“Yes but you know me ,I like to keep on top of things and be ahead.” explained April.

“I’m sorry about everything,I’m sorry for pressuring you for things you weren’t ready for,I’m sorry for passing you off in fifth grade and I totally get it if you hate me,but I need you to know you really hurt me that night at the lock in.” Sterling said.

“I don’t hate you and I know I’m sorry.” said April

“Really.” replied Sterling

“I could never hate you, I just thought you were mad at me for not saving you a space at the lock in and then you didn't come to school and I started to worry.” replied April

“I guess I was at first.” replied Sterling 

“Sterl,where have you been?You haven’t been at school in weeks and I was getting worried,the teachers wouldn’t tell us anything! Some people even said you got kidnapped,I’ve been trying to call you.” said April.

“I know I'm sorry things have been really crazy,I promise I'll explain at some point and I promise I'm alright.” Sterling explained 

“When are you coming back to school?” April questioned.

“I’m not sure,hopefully soon,but I literally have no idea what's going on in my life anymore.” replied Sterling

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked April.

Sterling shook her head “Not right now but I promise when I’m ready to talk about it you will be the first person I talk to.”

“Anyway that's not why I'm here, I just wanted to ask,did you erm... want to go somewhere and do something.” asked Sterling

“You're going to have to give me more than somewhere to do something, because if it was to go to a graveyard and try to summon the dead I’d decline.Or go to the library and rearrange books according to front cover colour and I'd also decline.” said Apri jokingly.

“ I mean like go somewhere and do something fun.” laughed Sterling.

“There's not exactly a whole array of fun things to do around here.”

“I mean somewhere else,go for a drive it would be a surprise.” explained Sterling

“Just a surprise for me I hope, because it would be a bit worrying if it was a surprise for you and you had no idea where we were going.” laughed April.

“Yes just a surprise for you, I’ll drive and yes I know where I'm going,I'm parked over there.” said Sterling as she pointed in the direction of her car.

“I’m not really dressed to go anywhere.” replied April

“We are not going to an awards evening.” smirked Sterling 

“ Ok then i'll come… plus i've got enough chocolate to last us a very long road trip” replied April.

April texted her mom to let her know she was going out of town.

April and Sterling got into the car,as Sterling drove they chatted and laughed in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really imagine them going back to being able to be friends so quickly after the lockin but thats where creativity lead me!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Going somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Sterling go roller skating.

Chapter 6

They arrived and the roller skating rink came into view.

“You had to choose the one thing you're better than me at!” April exclaimed as she looked at the roller skating rink's front entrance.

“Indeed I did, I live on simple pleasures.Knowing that I could rollerblade by age 7 and you couldn’t brought me so much joy as I roller bladed around the church car park at youth club… It’s my greatest achievement in life.” Sterling boasted.

April glared at Sterling jokingly elbowing her in the ribs.

“ Wait,April you can skate now right?This would be really awkward if you couldn't,and it would be very unchristian of me to make fun of you as you failed to skate but I think I would struggle to control myself!” laughed Sterling.

“Yes I can skate now.” laughed April.

They went inside and paid and collected their skates. Sterling went for roller blades whereas April chose roller skates.

“I have no idea if I remember how to balance on roller blades,so roller skates will be a safer option!” explained April.

Once they had got their skates on they went out onto the rink,it was surprisingly quiet for Saturday afternoon.

Sterling was off skating around the rink,whilst April got her bearings and tried to remember how to balance but it only took a few minutes for the muscle memory to kick in and she was off. Sterling came hurtling at April at speed crashing into her and causing them both to go flying onto the floor.

They both laugh hysterically as well as muttering concerns of “ are you alright” “did you hurt anything,” to each other.

“Well clearly i've forgotten how to stop on rollerblades.” laughed Sterling. 

They spent the rest of their session skating next to each other chatting.They ended up having a race to see was fastest which led to a few near misses of bumping into kids and it led to the staff asking them if they could tone down their behaviour because they were worrying the younger children. They then found some cones and had a contest so see who could skate around them faster. April was using Sterling as a boost,she would grab onto her and Sterling would skate and then let go of her and she would zoom across the rink. Which led to many stares from staff members. 

They collected their shoes and went back out to Sterling's car.

“That was surprisingly enjoyable.” said April

“We should do it again sometimes,although maybe we should see if they’ve got a teen session so we don’t have more moms coming up to us and telling us we are going to hurt their precious children.” said Sterling

April nodded in agreement.

“I’m exhausted.” said April

“Still got enough energy for a movie?” asked Sterling 

“Oh this is quite the day you have planned.” said April.

They hopped into the car and drove to the cinema to find what movie was on. 

“So there's a cartoon film about farm animals who save the world or there's a film about people who can travel in time,or there's a spanish film.” explained April as she read the films off the board .

“You decide ,I don't mind.” replied Sterling

“How about the Spanish one ,it's got subtitles so we should be able to follow the plot line.” Decided April

“Sounds like a good plan to me,plus in a way it's kinda like doing extra spanish work.” said Sterling 

Sterling swatted at April's hand when she tried to pay for the tickets.

April glared at Sterling and Sterling just stuck her tongue out.

“You snooze you lose I’m afraid,looks like you fast acting reflex actions are dwindling.” laughed Sterling.

The two of them went into the film and watched it eating their popcorn.

When they came out of the movie Sterling checked her phone ,somehow the afternoon had got away from them and it was about half four and they hadn't had lunch.

“Shall we go and get a late lunch or early dinner.” 

“Yeah ok.” said April.

They went through the drive through of a fast food place and ate their burgers and fries sitting in Sterling's car.

“Thanks for a great day April,this was a nice distraction .” smiled Sterling.

April smiled. 

Sterling smiled back.

April went onto her phone and then there was a buzz on Sterling's phone. 

“April,why does it say that I just got $30 dollars transferred to my bank account from your account.”

“Because i'm not letting you pay for today.”remarked April

“It’s my treat I'd said I'd pay.” said Sterling, not looking at April as she typed on her phone.

There was a buzz on April's phone.

“Sterl,why the hell did you send the $30 back do me,I don’t want it back,” moaned April

The girls spend the next 15 minutes sending the $30 dollars back and forth between their bank accounts.

“If you keep sending it back to me,I wont be your friend.” laughed April.

“ I’m adorable,how could you not be my friend.” said Sterling as she framed her face with her hands as if to highlight how adorable she felt she was.

“STERLING,STOP THIS BUSINESS RIGHT NOW.” exclaimed April who was struggling to not burst into laughter.

“JUST...WATCH..ME.” said Sterling as she sent the money back to April's card.

“God help me you are so infuriating.” replied April.

“I’d say it's part of my charm.” 

This argument continued the whole of the car ride back to town.

Sterling pulled up at the gate to April's house.

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” April asked, trying to read Sterling facial expressions.

“Won’t you mom wonder why we are suddenly hanging out.” 

“She’s not in,she's at the country club setting up for the flower show,she left me a chicken pot pie and I’ve got a tonne of chocolate.” April said lifting up the bag. 

“Ok then.” 

“I’ll see if I can find my old dance mat somewhere.”

“Oh my heck,I almost forgot about that,.” Sterling laughed 

“Do you want to text your sister and see if she wants to come round as well?I’ve got enough chocolate here to last me a lifetime.” asked April,who had decided that if she was going to be friends with Sterling she needed to get on the good side of Blair,plus the other Wesley twin didn’t seem that unbearable.

“Erm ok?” said Sterling slightly confused.

B,April has asked if you want to come round to hers...it’s weird I know!xx Sterl

Seconds later Sterling got a reply.

Nah i’m good here with my oreos and peanut butters…. Look at her trying to build bridges,It’s almost as if someones super amazing sister had a word with her! I mean she hasn’t really measured the distance she needs to go to build the bridge over,but atleast gathering the materials is a start. 

“She's too lazy to come,she's currently working her way through a packet of oreos and a jar of peanut butter...oh and also she's technically not my twin or sister.” replied Sterling.

“What!! Now you’ve got to explain this.” replied April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
